


Colazione

by nerdthisway



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jirou is the cutest, M/M, Slice of Life, not really smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdthisway/pseuds/nerdthisway
Summary: «Sakuma... quella che indossi è la mia camicia?» gli chiese, e l'altro non poté che annuire, tenendo lo sguardo basso.GenSaku | Shonen-Ai | After!InazumaEleven





	Colazione

I primi raggi di sole avevano fatto capolino dalla finestra già da un bel pezzo quando Sakuma aprì gli occhi, svegliato sia dal profumo che proveniva dalla cucina che dalla luce solare che si era fatta ormai difficilmente ignorabile. Aprì lentamente gli occhi, tentando vanamente di non fissare troppo intensamente il bagliore che proveniva dall'esterno, e si mise a sedere sul letto che condivideva con il suo ragazzo da ormai qualche mese. In quel momento si rese conto che non stava indossando il solito pigiama, e nemmeno una semplice maglietta, bensì una camicia decisamente troppo grande per appartenere a lui: era di Genda. Tornò con la mente alla sera prima, e tutto gli fu chiaro. Non l'aveva visto ritornare a casa, e nonostante sapesse perfettamente dove si trovasse non poteva fare a meno di sentire la sua mancanza, ragione per cui aveva aperto l'armadio e ne aveva tirato fuori la sua camicia preferita, quella che aveva il suo profumo e che gli sembrava così grande che poteva sentirsi fra le braccia dell'altro. L'aveva indossata e si era addormentato profondamente. Adesso, dopo ore ed ore di sonno, si era pentito amaramente di quel gesto: probabilmente Genda l'avrebbe preso in giro, o peggio, si sarebbe arrabbiato. Aveva pensato di togliersela, ma poi cosa ci avrebbe fatto? Non poteva lasciarla sul letto né buttarla da qualche parte come se non fosse successo nulla, quindi decise di tenersela addosso. Si alzò e si diresse a piccoli passi verso la cucina, dove vide Genda intento a cucinare qualcosa che gli era parso fossero uova. Esordì semplicemente con un «Buongiorno», ma ciò bastò per far sobbalzare il ragazzo dai capelli castani. «Sakuma! Non ti avevo sentito arrivare!» disse con un'espressione a dir poco sgomenta, ma quando guardò più attentamente il più piccolo, a questa si sostituì uno sguardo sorpreso e incuriosito. «Sakuma... quella che indossi è la mia camicia?» gli chiese, e l'altro non poté che annuire, tenendo lo sguardo basso. Sul volto di Genda, dapprima confuso e stranito, si dipinse un'espressione di tenerezza e gioia: «Come mai?» domandò, sperando in una risposta più completa rispetto ad un semplice cenno con la testa. Per alcuni secondi Sakuma rimase in silenzio, poi riuscì a raccogliere un po' di coraggio, e le parole iniziarono ad uscire dalla bocca con un filo di voce: «Mi mancavi. Stavo andando a dormire, e visto che tu non eri ancora tornato mi è sembrato l'unico modo per avere l'impressione che tu fossi accanto a me. So che eri da tua madre, non volevo disturbarti...». Mentre pronunciava quelle flebili parole aveva chinato il capo, il suo viso era in preda a rossori ben visibili anche sulla sua carnagione scura, ed era convinto che questi si sarebbero accentuati con la risposta dell'altro; ciò non avvenne, o almeno, non del tutto. Genda infatti non si era messo a ridere, né tanto meno si era arrabbiato: un puro e semplice sorriso di gioia si era dipinto sul suo volto non appena aveva sentito le parole dell'altro, e con altrettanta gioia strinse il ragazzo che stava in piedi di fronte a lui in un abbraccio forse anche troppo intenso per il suo piccolo corpicino.  
Sakuma, dal suo canto, si aspettava tutto meno che quello: Genda era sempre stato un ragazzo abbastanza chiuso in sé stesso, capace di aprirsi solo con persone con le quali entrava davvero in intimità ma una volta che accadeva ciò diventava dolce e buono come pochi, che però non era mai stato troppo propenso ai gesti d'affetto slanciati e immotivati. Se c'era qualcosa che amava però, quello era potere sentire la pelle del più grande sulla sua, così calda, profumata, confortante... Era ciò che più si avvicinava al suo concetto di 'casa'.  
Una volta separatisi da quella stretta, che Sakuma era stato incapace di ricambiare poiché le braccia del castano gli circondavano tutto il corpo e di conseguenza anche le braccia, Genda chiese, pur conoscendo già la risposta, «Ti sono mancato così tanto?», e anche qui ricevette in risposta solo un imbarazzato cenno con la testa, al quale ribatté con «Allora vedrò di farmi perdonare.»  
Detto ciò, si limitò a caricarlo di peso e a farlo sedere sul piano della cucina, nemmeno troppo distante dai fornelli, ma si limitò a lasciare perdere quel dettaglio, e a concentrarsi di più su chi aveva davanti.  
Gli cinse i fianchi con le mani, oltrepassando il leggero tessuto della camicia che aveva ancora addosso, e andò a baciarlo sulle labbra, dapprima in modo più leggero per poi giungere a intrecciare la propria lingua con quella dell'altro. Sakuma, come al suo solito, non si perse in convenevoli, specie in una situazione del genere, e portando le braccia intorno al collo del castano, approfondì immediatamente e con una certa sfrontatezza il bacio.  
Andarono avanti per una manciata di secondi, ma sarebbero stati molti di più se solo qualcosa nella stanza non fosse mutato all'improvviso: l'aria si era fatta fastidiosa, pesante, si faceva quasi fatica a respirare. Sakuma aveva interrotto il contatto con quelle labbra che gli erano mancate così tanto, e non l'avrebbe fatto se non avesse avuto un motivo più che lecito. Difatti si era voltato verso destra, e aveva visto ciò che per lui da quel momento sarebbe stato il male in terra: delle uova, all'interno di una padella, su un fuoco acceso, che emanavano del fumo nero poco rassicurante.  
Non disse nulla, si limitò a scendere dal ripiano su cui era seduto, a dirigersi prima verso il piano cottura per spegnere il fuoco e poi verso la finestra per aprirla e fare arieggiare la stanza, e prima che Genda potesse dire qualsiasi cosa, si tolse la camicia, lasciandola cadere per terre mentre il suo corpo coperto semplicemente dall'intimo veniva rivelato, e si diresse verso la camera da letto.


End file.
